The Prince and Princess
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: A past life of Sheridan and Luis's...
1. Default Chapter

The Prince and Princess  
  
Note: This is a past life of Sheridan and Luis's.  
  
Once upon a time there was a beautiful Princess. Her name was Princess Samantha. She had long, flowing, blond hair and the bluest of blue eyes. Even though they were only about 9 years old, every little boy though she was very pretty. She lived in the biggest castle in the world, in London, England.   
One day she was playing with her tea set and her dollies in her yard. She heard a noise and looked up from her cup of tea. She saw a boy peeking out from the bushes. Samantha peered over her sunglasses at him for awhile before talking to him.   
"Who are you and from where do you come?" she demanded of him.   
He thought she was acting a bit rude, but answered like a gentleman anyway, "I am Prince Lance of the castle next door. I got a bit bored so I thought I would come over here and maybe play with you, if that is all right."   
She looked at him skeptically and asked, "How do I know if this is true or not? Maybe you're just a spy from the castle and you want to know what the secret ingredient is in my tea."  
He laughed at her, "You have quite the imagination."  
"How dare you laugh at me!"  
"You're being ridiculous. Besides, I already know the secret ingredient is honey."   
Samantha sputtered out, "How-why? What? That's not my secret ingredient!" It was obvious she wasn't exactly telling the truth.  
"Okay. Whatever you say," he said as he rolled his eyes at her.  
She glared at him and said, "What are you doing here again?"  
"I came to play with you. If that's all right," Lance told her politely.  
"But I am a stranger to you! You do not even know my name!"  
Lance gave her a bit of a funny look, "Then why don't you tell me your name?"  
She gave him a dirty look but said, "My name is Princess Samantha."  
"Well then, Miss Samantha, may I play with you?" He was trying so hard to be nice, but she was making it difficult.  
She was still wary, "Are you sure you just want to play and are not a spy?"  
"Yes, I promise."  
She was quiet as she thought it over a minute then said, "All right. You can play with me." He walked over and she handed him her teapot, "You can be my maid."  
So for the next few weeks they play'd together in her yard. Sometimes they'd play with her Barbies, or play house, or play with his toy cars and trains. They got closer as friends but still argued a lot.  
But then one day they were sitting together on a blanket having a picnic. They were eating quietly but Samantha had a dreamy look on her face and barely noticed her food. Lance watched her for a minute.  
"What are you daydreaming about?"  
Samantha is woken up from her wonderful daydream about Lance. They were still having a picnic only they were a couple. He was treating her like a Queen, which she almost was. They were having an incredibly romantic time together. "Um, nothing. I was just thinking about my trip to Spain next month."  
Lance looks slightly disappointed that she said she wasn't daydreaming about him. "Oh."  
"So, are you going on any trips soon?" she tried to change the subject. She couldn't let him know how she was developing feelings for him, and at such a young age. But she was, and they were unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She didn't really know what she was feeling because she was so young, but as she grew up she learned what it was. Sometimes he made her so mad she wanted to scream in his face and storm out. But when she was feeling sad she just wanted to throw herself in his arms and have him hug it better.  
"Actually yes. I'm going to Paris about the same time you'll be in Spain," Lance told her.  
Samantha was relieved to know he wasn't going to be away at a different time, for then she would have to spend much more time away from him. She said to him, "Sounds interesting. For how long will you be gone, Lance?"  
"I will be away for a fortnight or so. Father has some business to attend to, and he says Mother and I must accompany him so he doesn't go insane with his colleagues," he said with a chuckle.  
"I see. I'm just going to Spain because Mummy and Father want us to go on a family vacation together, since they're both usually so busy with everything."  
"Ah. Family vacations are nice. How long will you be gone?" Lance asked her, hoping she wouldn't be gone much longer.  
"I too will be gone for a fortnight. You will write me won't you?" she asked.  
He would, of course, write her almost every day, "Of course I will. Will you write me?"  
"Every chance I get."  
So with that their conversation ended. They went on their trips and wrote each other a few times, as promised. During their vacations, and for a couple months afterwards, everything was fine. But then one day, the Princess's parents told her that she would be sent away to an all-girls boarding school. It almost broke her heart to have to tell the Prince that she would not be able to see him again for a long time. She called him over to her house to tell him the news. He came over right away, since she sounded so upset on the phone.   
"What is it Samantha? What's wrong?" he asked, a little out of breath from having run all the way over.  
As soon as she saw him running towards her, knowing how much he cared since he dropped everything to see her, tears welled up in her eyes. He saw she was almost crying and took her in his arms.  
"Samantha? Sam, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he hated to see her like this.  
She stopped crying a little. "It's horrible! My-my-" was all she managed to say before bursting into tears.  
"Sam, calm down. Stop crying. What's horrible?" he pulled away from her so he could see her beautiful face.   
"My-my Mummy is se-sending me to-to," she said but he could barely hear her.  
"Sending you somewhere? Where? Where are you going Samantha?"  
She took a few deep breaths, "She's sending me to boarding school! I'm going to go away for years and years!" She started crying all over again. He hugged her tighter.  
Samantha had been right. It had broken his heart. He felt the saddest he ever had in his whole life. Lance thought the very worst, that he would never see her again.   
"You're going to boarding school? But this can't be. I thought we'd be together forever."  
"How could we be together forever? Deep down, you must have realized that someday we'd be separated. We both have to attend a public school sooner or later."  
"Sam, the thought never crossed my mind. I know we'll always have a tight bond. From the first time I met you, I knew we had something special," he smiled at her. She was comforted by his words.  
"We do have a special relationship. We must make this work. We have too," she told him, as she had stopped crying.  
"Samantha, I want to tell you something," there was a sparkle in his eyes.  
"There's something I have to tell you too, Lance," she had the same sparkle in her eyes.  
"I love you." They said it together. They smiled so wide that their faces hurt. They knew there was something very different about them now. They also knew that they were each other's soulmate.   
He drew her in for a hug. They hugged for a long time. Then they pulled apart and stood very close to each other. Their lips moved closer to the other's and they kissed, very softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing together, cherishing their last hours together before she had to go to boarding school. Her mother was making her go away the very next day, the beginning of the new school year.  
In the morning, he came over to her castle to say his last farewells. As they parted, tears were streaming out of their eyes and they yelled to each other that they would not forget the other, and that they loved each other.  
While she was away at boarding school, they just missed each other so much that they tried to write the other right away, but when neither of them received any letters, they gave up. They didn't know it, but an old witch was stopping their letters. This old witch happened to be burned at the stake many years later, in their next lifetime. Samantha and Lance never stopped missing each other. They thought about their times together every day, and they thought about the rest of their lives that they had planned to spend together. They didn't know if they would ever see the other again but wasn't sure if the other wanted too, since they had never received any letters from the other. As time drew on, they both missed the other so much that they went into depression. They couldn't find happiness in love, and they could never make very close friends with anybody.  
Their parents had tried to hard to get them to be more social, for it was hurting their families' images. After deciding they had had enough of it, Samantha's parents threw her a grand party and every Prince in the Kingdom was to attend. Well, Samantha hadn't left the Kingdom, so her and Lance still both lived there. Therefore, he would, of course, be attending her party…  
He and his family were sitting at the head table waiting. He was talking to his parents when the King came through the giant double doors. His wife followed him. They walked up to their thrones and stood right in front of them.   
The King spoke first, "I would like to start off the night by stating that my eldest daughter, Princess Samantha, must be married soon. She is here tonight to find a suitable husband. Good luck to you all!"  
The Queen spoke next, "And now, we would like to present our daughter, Princess Samantha!"  
The crowd burst into applause as the Princess took her turn walking through the double doors. She looked radiantly beautiful. It took every ounce of strength Lance had not to run up there and kiss her, or even yell out her name. He knew he would have his chance to talk to her later.   
And so he did. The party went on for hours, and the Princess danced with just about every Prince in the room. She might have found some of them marriable if she hadn't been so hung up on Lance. But most of her suitors were dull, boring, and only wanted her because she had money. She had a terrible time that evening until something special happened. She was sitting on her throne, having a drink and taking a rest from dancing. Someone came up and told her that they would be playing the last song of the night next. She thought to herself how great it would be to finally go home and crawl into her nice warm bed.   
The Princess stood up and scanned the room, looking for someone to dance the last dance with. She did this only for her parents' benefits. She had looked around half of the room when she caught his eye. It was Lance, who had been watching her every move all night. She was very excited and a huge grin spread across her face. She ran over to him and jumped into his waiting arms.   
"Lance, I've missed you so much! These last 8 years of my life have been hell without you."  
"Samantha, I love you so much. It feels so good to finally hold you in my arms again." Just then, the last song started playing. He got down on one knee and asked, "Samantha, will you dance not only this dance, but all your dances with me?"  
Samantha was overcome with joy. "Dance all my dances with you? As in, get married?" Lance nodded, "I would love too!"  
He responded, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too. Please, don't ever let me go."  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
And so they danced that last dance of the night together. Both their parents knew what had happened and so after the party, while Samantha and Lance were still dancing, they left. They danced almost all night. Then when their feet got tired, they went out on the balcony outside and sat on the bench.   
They talked about everything while they were out there. The Prince and Princess told each other just about everything that had happened in the past 8 years. After a few hours they got cold, so they went inside to the sitting room. They cuddled on the couch and finished their conversation.   
They had been talking all night when he suddenly leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back, eager for his lips to part for her tongue to slide in. They did and she thoroughly enjoyed it.   
"Mmm, Lance, I've waited so long for this."  
"I have too baby. We've waited too long."  
Let's just say that they spent the rest of the night together in that sitting room.   
The next day however, that witch returned to their lives. They had never again discussed their letters to one another, and the whole thing had been forgotten. But the witch had other plans for them.   
She was in her lair, scrying on them in her crystal ball. Her living doll was right beside her, trying to persuade her to stop creating evil. The witch wouldn't listen to him and kept on watching them. The Prince and Princess were at a formal dinner that their parents threw to announce their engagement. They were currently in another room alone together, whilst everyone else was eating supper.   
Samantha and Lance were having a nice conversation together, talking about their futures. The witch saw that they were too happy, and peaceful. She conjured up some voodoo dolls of them. Her living doll beside her kept telling her not to poke them, but the witch wouldn't listen. She pricked the doll of Samantha first, in the back, with her special pin.   
Samantha cried out in pain, "Ow! My back!" She twisted her back in a lame attempt to get rid of the pain.   
Lance was right there at her side in an instant, "Samantha, what is it? What happened?"  
"Ouch! My back just hurts, it feels like it was stabbed with a knife or something," she was still crouched over.  
The witch took out her pin and stabbed the doll's neck.   
Samantha screamed at the top of her lungs, "MY NECK!"  
Lance was very scared for her at this point, "What? How does your neck hurt? What is it?"  
The witch put a pin in Lance's back now.  
"Ow! What the hell is that?" he was now yelling too.  
They were both crouched over in pain, and the witch continued pricking her voodoo dolls. She was just about to do the hearts when Lance's father came in, with his mother and Samantha's parents. The witch knew that his father would instantly think of her, and her witchcraft. He had always been suspicious of her, especially when something strange happened. She stopped with the pins, as she continued watching them through her crystal ball…  
  
Author's note: Should I bother to continue this? Review and let me know, please! 


End file.
